


Everything Has Changed

by ekayla



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Fix-It, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, a lot of explaining, finn and poe react to seeing ben solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekayla/pseuds/ekayla
Summary: Alternate ending, Ben Solo lives. Multi-chapter, potentially.Rey knows Ben has turned to the light, but she has to convince her friends.------------------------"I have something to show you, but I need you to trust me. And no weapons.” They give each other a confused look, then turn back to Rey.Finn glances at Poe, “Oh, sure, that’s not mysterious at all.”“Yeah, of course we trust you, but what’s going on?” Poe asks.“Just… follow me. And seriously, no weapons. Leave them here,” she says as they get to the door of the Falcon, “Just trust me. Please.” She grabs their hands and hurries them over to the ship.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars fic, so I apologize if I write OOC or mess up Star Wars knowledge! 
> 
> I couldn't believe that Ben died, so I'm processing it all through writing a world where he lives. <3

The Falcon lands on D’Qar. Everyone is cheering outside the ship, celebrating with each other. Friends are embracing, lovers are reuniting, it’s a beautiful scene. Rey looks out the window at all of it, feeling anxious to find her friends, hoping they’re okay. She looks over to Ben, who is also looking out at the crowds of the Resistance. The Resistance, his mother’s people. His face is blank, but forcible blank. Like he’s trying to conceal his true feelings. Fortunately for her, the bond still connects them, and she feels his anxiety. His nervousness. His… sorrow. He won’t be seeing his loved one today, because she gave her life for him to live. But will her friends understand? 

They decide that she will go out first, while he says on the ship. She opens the door to the Falcon, and walks out while her eyes scan the crowds for Finn and Poe. As soon as she spots them, she takes off running. “Finn! Poe!” she yells as she runs straight into their arms. “You made it back!” Tears started streaming down her face, she didn’t even realize she started crying. 

“Are you okay?!” Finn asks. “Rey, I _felt_ something during the battle. Something happened to you, didn’t it?” She looks at him, stunned. How did he know that? Right before Rey can ask what he means, Poe turns her by the shoulders toward him. 

“Ah, Rey! It’s so good to see you!” He pulls her in for a quick hug. “Did you see how many people came to fight? The whole universe! We weren’t alone! It was incredible!” Poe tells her, clearly excited about victory and how it all came together. 

“Yeah, it was amazing! I saw it, I saw it from where I was on Exegol. But listen, listen, I have something to show you, but I _need_ you to trust me. And no weapons.” They give each other a confused look, then turn back to Rey. 

Finn glances at Poe, “Oh, sure, that’s not mysterious at all.” 

“Yeah, of course we trust you, but what’s going on?” Poe asks. 

“Just… follow me. And seriously, no weapons. Leave them here,” she says as they get to the door of the Falcon, “Just trust me. Please.” She grabs their hands and hurries them over to the ship. 

They board the ship, and make their way to the lounge. Ben is sitting next to the hologram board, but stands up as soon as they walk in.

Her friends are startled at the sight of him. “Are you serious Rey?!” Finn screams as he starts towards Ben, hands up like he’s ready to fight him. Rey holds him back. “Finn!” 

“What the hell?!” Poe throws his hands up and backs away, angry that he doesn’t have his pistol on him. 

Ben just stands there. He looks between Rey, Finn, and Poe. Rey tries to calm them down, “Trust me. Trust me! I know there’s a lot between us, and he’s done a lot, but he saved my life.”

Poe huffs, “Saved your life. Yeah right, I don’t believe that. KYLO REN,” he says, pointing a finger in his direction, “doesn’t save anyone or anything! He only destroys and murders.” 

Rey continues, “Yes, you’re right! But he isn’t Kylo Ren anymore. He’s Ben Solo. TRUST ME. Please. When I was with Palpatine, and found out he was my grandfather, Ben came for me. He fought through the Knights of Ren, and he stood by me when I fought Palpatine. And when I defeated him, I _died_. Truly died. But Ben brought me back to life through the Force. I know it sounds crazy, but that’s what happened, and I need you to trust me. He’s turned.” 

Finn takes a step back, pondering what Rey just said. He turns to Poe, “I felt her die, Poe. I felt it. And then, I felt her come back. I think… I think what she says is true.” 

Looking between Rey and Finn, he says, “So you’re telling me, that Kylo Ren just disappeared? And I’m supposed to believe that this Ben guy is good now? This is crap, you know that? I can’t just _forget_ everything that he did, Rey. Everything that HE, Kylo Ren,” he jabs a finger in Ben’s direction, “did to innocent people in the galaxy. Millions of people died because of him. Entire planets, now gone from the universe! Just GONE, because of him! I can’t forget that. I won’t.” Poe storms out of the room. 

“Poe!” Rey says, as she rushes to follow him out into the hall.

“Oh, nuh-uh! You are not leaving me alone with him!” Finn yells after them, as he runs out of the room. Ben is left standing alone. He wants to help Rey, but he knows that he has no defense to what her friends are saying about him. Everything they’ve said is true - he _did_ do those things. People _are_ dead because of him. He can’t change that. He just has to keep reminding himself that he’s Ben Solo now, that he’s changed, and most importantly, that he has Rey on his side. 

\--

“Poe! Stop! Just wait a second!” Rey is running after him. When he’s angry, he can be quite fast. 

“Rey, I don’t believe this.” He stops and turns around to face her. Finn catches up to them. “He killed his father. Han Solo. You remember him, right? Well he just killed him, for no reason! His own father. And all those people in the galaxy. He’s a _murderer_ , Rey.” Poe runs his hand through his hair then gestures back toward the Falcon. “How can you believe he’s changed? He’s been trying to kill you from day one! He sliced Finn down with his saber! He’s not one of us.” 

Rey tries to hide her hurt from what he said about Han. “Of course I remember Han and how he died. But he’s also Leia’s son. And she gave her life to save him. He’s turned to the light now. I know it. We’re… connected. Through the Force. I feel what he feels, and when I was with Skywalker, Ben and I touched hands. I saw a vision, a vision of Ben turning back to the light. And then he did, at Exegol! He’s the only reason I’m still here alive! Wait," suddenly she turns to Finn, "you said you _felt_ me die? How?”

Finn looks down sheepishly, and turns to Poe, “Do you mind, for a second?” 

“What? You’re _still_ keeping secrets?!” He rolls his eyes and throws his hands up in the air as he turns to walk away. 

Rey grabs his shoulder before he gets too far and says, “Please Poe. Keep this between us for now. While I figure things out.” She gives him a desperate look. He thinks for a minute, then nods his head reluctantly.

“I don’t like it, at all, but fine. I trust you. Figure it out, and keep him on that ship. I don’t want anyone else to see him here,” he says before turning a finger to Finn. “And you! I want to know this secret eventually. You better tell me later!” Finn just gives him an annoyed look and pulls Rey aside. 

“Okay, so remember how when we were sinking into the sand pit and I wanted to tell you something? Well, it’s about the Force. I… I can feel it.” He pauses for her reaction, a reaction that doesn’t come. She just looks at him, expecting him to say more. He tries again. “Rey… I can feel the Force. I think I can feel it like how you feel the Force.” 

Rey smiles and gives a small laugh. “What? No, no, you can’t...” she stops laughing and looks at him seriously, “...can you?” She pauses. “You can feel the Force?!” Finally, she gives Finn the reaction he was expecting, and secretly hoping for. “Finn, that’s amazing! I wonder if there’s more of you! Force-feelers, Force-sensitives!” She’s almost giddy as she hugs him. He’s surprised for a small second, then hugs her back and smiles. 

“So, you said you actually died out there on Exegol? What happened?” She can see on his face he’s trying to put the pieces together. She tells him everything, from when she was fighting Kylo on the Death Star, to when she arrived at Exegol and learned the true story of her parents, all the way to her death and Ben Solo bringing her back from the dead. 

“Finn, I killed Kylo Ren on the Death Star. The man with us now, it’s Ben Solo. I promise. I owe him my life.” 

Finn takes in everything she told him. “Wow, I can’t believe who your parents were. And Palpatine. You were really about to kill him and join the Sith?” 

“Yes. I thought it was the only way to save everyone in the fleet. I was about to, but then Ben stopped me. He came back for me, for all of us.” Rey stops to reflect on this realization. “He really is on the light side now. He saved me, and he saved the galaxy. Because he came back, I had hope. Hope that killing Palpatine and becoming the new Empress wasn’t the only way. He gave me hope, and I finally felt the Jedi with me. That’s how I defeated Palpatine. I used all the strength I had left. Then, well you know what happened. You felt it. But then _Ben_ , he brought me back with all the life Force he had within him. Then Leia brought _him_ back. I know, it’s a lot, but he’s _good_ now.” Rey smiled.

Finn sees in her smile what she isn’t saying. “Wait, hey wait a second, you don’t LOVE him, do you?! No. No, no, no no. You love him?! Rey! He was the Supreme Leader of the First Order!”

Rey blushes, then comes back with irritation. “He’s not anymore!” She lets out a sound of exasperation. Finn isn’t going to understand, at least not today. She turns on her heel and takes off towards the Falcon.


End file.
